role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bane
Bane, real name unknown, is a supervillain and an RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Bands childhood was far from happy, and in fact could be considered one of the worst to have been endured. The son of a revolutionary in a country known as Santa Prisca, he had been forced to serve his fathers life sentence. Prison may have only sparked his growth however, as he began to train his natural abilities. Spending his free time reading books and training within the prison gym, he soon became both very intelligent and very strong. Eventually establishing himself as the “king” of the Prison, he was soon forced by the prisons controllers to become a test subject for a mysterious new drug known as “Venom”. The Venom nearly killed him at first, but he soon found it to greatly increase his strength. Not long after, he freed himself from the prison and went on to Gotham, eventually cementing himself as one of its greatest villains. History Crows of a Feather Bane first appeared as the unidentified leader of the coalition, speaking on the phone to Penguin and attempting to coerce him into joining. A Trick Riddle Bane talked to Riddler about his plan to increase Penguins loyalties by framing him, threatening that if it didn’t work, he would be “broken”. He next talked to Penguin over the phone, assuring him he would get retribution for Bookers Attack on him. Finally, he watched other the footage of Booker from the Iceberg Lounge and mused that he was a “worthy challenge”, when asked what the next step was by Riddler, he answered that he would curls Gotham underfoot, and “break” Booker. (Not) Breaking Booker Bane appeared in the sewers after Booker came to rescue his daughter, who had been suspended over a catwalk in chains. Bane walked out of the shadows and told him that the reason he had formed and lead the coalition was so that Booker would come to him and they could battle, with Bane intending to “break” him. After Booker attempted to avoid the fight and simply free his daughter, bane activated his venom and punched Booker in the gut, launching him back. Booker then ripped the chains off his daughter and ordered to her run, which she ignored. After he started running, Bane chased after Booker back onto the surface, fighting outside Riddlers base. Taking out his desert eagle, Booker shot at Bane, before running out bullets, but Bane took them and continued charging toward him and hit him head on. Sliding back from the force, Booker slammed a punch into his face followed by a left body punch to his ribs, which Bane retaliated with a head slam and a kick to the side. He cracked his jaw back into place after Booker hit him with his own head and attempted to punch him in his stomach, only to get thrown over Bookers head and into a wall. Breaking the wall in two, Bane picked up a chunk of it and threw it at Booker. Booker then drop kicked Bane in his chest, knocking him back as he retaliated with a punch to the jaw, forcing him to snap it back into place. He then returned with his own punch, and uppercutted Banes lower jaw. Booker sent a slurry of punches at Bane before giving a brutal elbow slam to the center of his chest. Sliding back into another wall and leaving an indent in it, he rushed forward and yelled out in fury, before Booker slashed open the tube containing his Venom. Angered, he yelled out in rage before Booker managed to punch at him multiple times. Bane then kicked into Bookers side, which was dodged, and punched at his face. He kicked towards Bookers stomach, and slammed a coffee mug into his face, causing him to become temporarily blinded and punched back futilely at him. After a few more moments of fighting, Booker revealed Transforming MechaGodzilla, and ordered Bane to give up. Bane refused, and as such, Booker used all his power in his last attacks against bane, knocking him out to be taken to Arkham. Personality Bane is a serious, sadistic, and intelligent villain. He has very little concern for the lives of others, perfectly willing to use them as pawns in his plans. He does however have a sense of honor, valuing strength and will in people. He constantly seeks to cement himself as the strongest possible, seeking out to challenge those above him in order to prove this. Abilities * Mastermind Level Intelligence: Bane is a certified mastermind, capable of coming up with complex plans and using others like pawns. * Super Strength: Bane is a naturally strong individual, capable of fighting off and defeating well trained and exercised individuals at ease. This strength is also greatly enhanced by Venom, allowing him enough strength to punch through solid stone. Weaknesses * Venom Dependence: Due to his use of Venom, he has gained an addiction to it. Without it, he begins suffering symptoms of withdrawal and side effects. Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Leaders